1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery protective circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery protective circuit protects batteries from damage by short circuit, disconnection, overcurrent, or overvoltage conditions, which, for example, may occur when the battery is charged or discharged. While this type of circuit is useful, it is not without drawbacks.